Jacqueline Darner
Jacqueline Darner is the strongest female mage in the dark guild Muspelheim. She is also the younger sister of Gladiator Beast Mage, Jackson Darner. After the Bellona Alliance War. Appearance Jacqueline has back-length blonde hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. Her hair covers her right eye, and no one has ever seen it before. She wears a grey, long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and boots. She also normally carries around her quiver of arrows, strapped to her back. Personality Jacqueline is the most level headed member of the guild. Calming down Surtr after his hysterics upon her return. Although she can still be somewhat arrogant, confident in her abilities to overwhelm her opponents with her powerful opponents, and finding herself to be untouchable. In truth, she is actually very insecure about her appearance, especially her spider's eye. History As a child, Jacqueline, along with her brother, were trained in the usage of archery, and the usage of the Spider Soul Take Over. Although Jackson embraced their heritage (including cnanbalization of other humans, and permanent transformation into the Spider Soul transformation), Jacqueline rejected it, and fled. She eventually found herself at Muspelheim, where she was adopted by the guild master, Surtr. She then volunteered to be experimented on by Surtr, giving her immense strength, even without the aid of her magic's ability to eat people's internal organs. Jacqueline later partnered with Victor Cras, and the two became very close. Synopsis All Fired Up Magic and Abilities Requip: Jacqueline uses the Archer as her exclusive Requip magic. It allows her to Requip the arrowheads on her arrows to fire different types of arrows. This allows for various types of long ranged combat. Take Over: Jacqueline utilizes a unique Take Over called Spider Soul. This allows her to transform into into giant spiders, or spider-human hybrids in order to fight. This is a carefully guarded secret of hers, and she only uses this magic in dire situations. Even in her human form, Jacqueline has limited access to the Spider Soul's powers. Most noticeably she can walk on walls, and has enhanced strength. * Spider Soul: Jacqueline transforms into a large spider-like creature, with six arms, hairy skin, and pincers on her mouth. This spell allows her walk on any surface (with the exception of super slick ones), increased strength, speed, and durability, and a poisonous bite with her pincers. She can also shoot webs from her hands or mouth, either entrapping opponents, or for traveling. Strangely, even in her human form, her eye is always transformed, which she covers with her hair. Her strength is also greatly enhanced, being the proportionate strength of a spider. This gives her strength 100x greater than her body weight. * Spider Soul: Tarantula: A more powerful transformation Jacqueline has access to. It has all the same abilities as her regular Spider Soul, but at a higher level. She can also throw small spikes from her body, that have a paralyzing effect. Fire Magic: Jacqueline is capable of using this magic. All members of Muspelheim learned this magic in order for them to enter their guild hall without any issue. Jacqueline can also use this magic offensively, by lightning the tips of her arrows on fire. The fact that she uses this magic to gain immunity to a volcano demonstrates that her flames are just as hot. Master Marksmanship Specialist: Jacqueline has shown excellent useage of her bow, being capable of easily aiming on point with her incredibly heavy bow and arrows. She is known for having near perfect aim in combat, having just as good aim from the ground and air. Immense Strength: Jacqueline has immense strength, being easily capable of lifting and firing the incredibly heavy Ultimate Impact Arrows, and draw the Ultimate Impact Bow. One arrow is so heavy, that no normal man can lift it, and nor can they fire the arrows. Immense Durability: Jacqueline's body can take immense physical punishment, even being capable of having limbs severed, and continue fighting. Enhanced Recuperative Abilities: Due in part to her Spider Soul, and Surtr's experimentation, Jacqueline is capable of recovering from wounds in seconds. Her healing factor is limited however, as she can only regenerate wounds, but not from any form of dismemberment. Although a stump will quickly form, healing the wound, and keeping her from losing anymore blood. Immense Magic Power: Jacqueline has enough magic power to be labeled the strongest woman in Muspelheim. When exerting her magic power, her aura is colored green. Equipment Ultimate Impact Bow: A powerful and heavy bow that only Jacqueline could wield proficiently. It is also the only bow that can fire the Ultimate Impact Arrows. Arrows: * Warp Arrows: These arrows allow for teleportation. By shooting the arrowhead into whatever she pleases she can teleport wherever she likes. * Clone Arrows: Arrows that split into several different arrows and stick to several places, creating several clones of Jacqueline. They disappear however after they make one attack. ** Omnidirectional Shot: With all her clones surrounding her opponent, Jacqueline and her clones each fire an arrow. The true power of this attack is somewhat unknown as Hayley blocked it with her No Weak Spots barrier. There is also a variation using Ultimate Impact Arrows, but that was blocked by Hayley using her Ultimate Impact Barrier. * Ultimate Impact Arrows: Jacqueline's strongest arrows. They're so heavy and powerful that they can easily shatter any barriers, magical or otherwise, that block her path. They easily create craters in the ground and are so heavy that only Hayley, and other Darners are capable of lifting and accurately firing them. Jacqueline can also use these arrows in conjunction with other arrows to increase their effectiveness. ** Scattershot: Hayley fires an Ultimate Impact Arrow that's capable of splitting into several arrows. Trivia Jacqueline's appearance is based off of Michelle, Igor Neuhaus's wife, from Blue Exorcist. Originally Jacqueline was supposed to die, but the author wanted to do more things with members of Muspelheim, so he thought about which ones he could find ways for how they survived their encounters with Black Void mages. Jacqueline was the only one that fit this bill. Jacqueline's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Guild Member Category:Requip User Category:Archer